I'll Come Back For You
by babygiirl
Summary: What are our favorite enemies to do when they are transported back to ancient times and the only way back is through helping each other ? HERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

So Salazar Slytherin only built the Chamber of Secrets did he? Wrong.

Okay you guys, the beguinning may seem really really stupid with the talking bok and all but i PROMISE it WILL get better. You just have to trust me, same with all my other stories. So please just .. just read and review!

Note: Its really choppy at the beguinng.

--------------

CHAPITER ONE

"Malfoy and Gran-"

Before the Proffessor was able to finish, Hermione's books slammed down on the wood desk next to the still so arrogent Draco Malfoy, fellow Head. Because of their position, they had to work together in almost everything. All projects and group assignments were done toghether. All balls and parties would be planned together. Hermione felt as if she was being punished, spending almost every waking hour with the biggity blond. They even slept closer then Hermione would like. Having rooms right next to each other.

"Don't think this is pleasent for me either _Granger_." he said spitting out her name like it was the most beastly word in history. Before Hermione could reply though, Proffessor Binns was talking again.

"Now I know this may seem like an easy assignment, and it is. Proffessor Dumbledore has decided that he would like a project done by each group on one of the subjects I have written down. You will do an extensive paper on it, then you will shorten it and teach a class on it to the first years. Now I have already chosen who is doing what, so there will be no moaning over what you are given."

The Proffessor waddled over to the board and spelled the names onto the board. Draco scanned quickly for their names and sighed dramatically when he spotted them.

"The beguinning of Hogwarts? How much easier can this be? I have Miss Hogwarts: A History right here." he mumbled to himself jotting down a few things to remind himself of later.

"Now Miss Granger and Mr.Malfoy, I would like you to do a more extended research then just the Hogwarts: A history, please." The Proffessor squeaked over the noise. Hermione smiled up at him and nodded only to jot down a few more notes before letting her quill rest idley in her hand.

"8:00 in the library Granger. Be on time." Malfoy snapped as the class was dissmissed.

"When have I ever been late Malfoy?" Hermione said smoothly and walked down to Harry and Ron to meet them for lunch.

000000

"Malfoy there is nothing new and exceiting here. Just a load of rubbish we both already know." Hermione said angerily and slid the book back into it's place on the large and crammned bookshelf. "I mean the only real place there is to look is the Restric-"

"Oh Granger just shut it. Don't act like Im Potter or Weasly. I think I can figure out on my own that the restricted section is the last place we havn't looked without you spelling it out for me." Draco snapped. Hermione proccessed his words then agreed mentally. Maybe she was treating him like Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron wern't stupid...they were just a bit slow at times. When Hermione didn't respond Draco continued.

"Meet me in the commun room at 12:30. Bring Potter's invisibility cloak." As they got older, both realised that nicknames were a ridicoulous thing, and neither really bothered with the Potty&Weasel or ferret insults. Draco began gathering his own things, purposely leaving the books laid out around the table for Hermione to pick up.

"You'll have to find your own invisibility cloak Malfoy. Not a chance I'm sharing."

"What kind of established Pureblood do you think I am Granger? Of course I have my own." he replied and walked through the library door and presumably back to their commun room. Hermione didn't bother get after him for the books. She was absolutly not in the mood to argue with such a stuck up prick.

Hermione stood outside the Gryffindor commun room with a smile on her face. It had felt like forever since she had been there, which she knew was a sign she should visit more often. After having a nice little chat with the fat lady in the portrait she whispered the password and stepped through.

"Well look who it is. Miss Head Girl herself. Good to see you Hermione!" called Seamus from the couch.

"Hello Seamus! Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"Yes I have, They're upstairs."

"Could you get them for me please."

"Of course."

"Thank you Seamus."

Her two favorite boys came down the stairs with Seamus only a few minutes later. She had to admit, she did find that they had become more than just Ron and Harry. They were now Ravishing Ron and Handsome Harry .. or atleast those were Padma's new nicknames for them. All the other girls in the school seemed to flock to them just as they walked through the corridors. Hermione found it quite silly. But she had to agree, they were better looking then last year. All that Burrow Quidditch really showed. They were much more muscular and unfortunatly for her, taller. Harry's hair was still pure black and messy and Ron's was still long and red. Atleast that hadn't changed. But change was good. Hermione thought they looked more like men now. Which was alright seeing as they were legally all adults.

Hermione hugged them both and they all went to sit on the couch.

"It feels like forever since I'v been here."

"Because it has!" said Harry with a smile. "You should visit more often."

Hermione gave a small giggle and nodded.

"I will I promise. Now Harry I was wondering if tonight..." she leaned in a bit closer to her friend as to no one else hear. "If I could borrow your invisibility cloak."

"Of course Hermione." Harry's smile turned into a little smirk and he waggled his eyebrows. "Meeting a boy tonight Hermiiiiionneeeee?"

She rolled her eyes. "You could say that. But I assure you it wont be a pleasent experience."

"Malfoy?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Oh that's terrible."

000000

Hermione stepped up onto the ledge of the bookcase and scanned over the titles of the books. She stood on her tip toes and trailed her fingures over the spines of the books. There didn't seem to be anything to help at all. With a sigh she looked down to Malfoy. He was flipping through the pages of a book she had gotten down earlier. However the only reason she was able to tell was that the pages of the book were flipping and she could hear his bored sigh. Other than that she couldn't see him at all.

"Malfoy? Have you found anything yet?" she whispered down to him.

"No." was his simple and firm reply. Her shoulders sagged and she was ready to give up. With some slight difficulty, she bent down and sat on the ledge, linear to the books. She put her elbow on her knees and her face in her hands. They had been at this all night it seemed. Or atleast a few hours. There was nothing. Absolutly nothing. You'd think that Hogwarts would have more on itself then the few bits of information that were nearly identical to those in Hogwarts: A History.

Hermine let out a groan and looked at the books beside her. Nothing really stood out. Most of the books looked the same. She gave a yawn and reached forward when she saw a certain book that didn't seem to be labbled. She pulled it out and set it down on her lap. Hermione pulled open the cover. Blank. It was all blank She felt absolutly confused. She continued to flip through the book but the was no indication there was or had been anything in it at all.

_Hello Hermione Granger ..._

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped. Her breath was shaky and so was her hand as it came to her mouth. The last book she had heard about similar to this was Tom Riddle's.

_Don't be scared ..._

Hermione gasped and knocked the book off her lap and onto the ground. It fell open, on the page where it seemed the book was writting to her. Draco looked up from his book and saw the book on the floor.

"What in Merlin's name do you think your doing? Trying to get us in trouble?"

"No! Malfoy look. It talks."

"Books can't talk Granger. Maybe I was right. Maybe you really are mentally ill."

"NO! Malfoy look!" she said grabbed the book (carefully) and dropped it onto the table infront of him. It fell open to the page with the writting.

_Miss Granger, please, I may be a book but I _can_ feel you know..._

Draco wasn't exactly sure how to respond. A talking book?

"Do you see that ... " he said with pure amasment rather then shock.

"Yes I can **see **what it says Malfoy , " her anger seemed to be getting the better of her. Hermione trailed her hand angerily across the black as black, neatly drawn out cursive writting. "I'm not bli-"

More anger seemed to bubble up inside the tiny brunette. Her confusion and anger for what was written in the book absolutly vanished but was replaced when, it seemed, her fingures refused to lift from the page.

"HA HA .. clever Malfoy but absolutly **childish**! Sticking my hand to a book. I can't even think of the things you are trying to acheive with this nonsense. Wait, I know, your trying to get me to fail! The one book we need and you stick my hand to it! I knew it! Ugh you prick! Take. It. Off!"

"I didn't do anything! And don't be rediculous! Failing you would mean failing me you stupid mudblood. Now, surely your not stupid enough to not know how to use magic?"

"If I could, do you think I would still be in this position? And please enlighten me Malfoy, which spell should I use?"

"Well I don't know , I mean your the one thats set up all this nonesence.. "

"Shut up Malfoy and pass me my wand!"

Hermione glared at him and turned her attention back to the book. She held her hand out for her wand, which was just out of her reach.

"I don't know, maybe I should just leave you there..." Draco drawled. He watched her expression with such amusment he _almost_ smiled. He truely was giddy on the inside. "Maybe filch's cat can eat you or something .. "

"Just pass me my bloddy wand or I'll scream."

"And get us in trouble?"

"Well if I go down, then I'll pull you down with me," She spat. Malfoy growled and passed her her wand ever so ... gently. Hermione tried a number of spells before they both got impatient. It was funny how their voices never came higher then an angry whisper.

"October 7th, first **official** recording that Granger is incompetent."

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed all her anger towards Malfoy into determination to get her bloody hand off the bloody book!She tried pulling her hand from the book but it obviously wouldn't work. She growled at it, as if maybe she could intimidate it enough that it would 'let go'. Malfoy rolled his silvery eyes. This was getting tiresome. He stood from his chair across the table and came around to the left of her. He placed his hand firmly around her wrist and then one hand on the book. Draco gave a powerful yank at her wrist which only resulted in Hermione becoming more angry with the blonde.

"Malfoy that hurt!"

"You say it like I ca-"

Draco stopped when his palm started to tingle. Great now he was stuck too, but why did he feel so warm? Hermione's hand felt warm against the books yellow pages too. She looked down at their opposite hands on each page of the open book and watched as an orange line appered around their hands, like a pencil tracing them onto the page. Neither seemed to notice that Draco's other hand was still wrapped around her wrist, but his grip on her had lesend with the new change in events. Hermione could feel the orange warmth spead through her fingure tips and up through her arm. It crept up her neck and down her body untill she felt like it went from nice summer warm to hot like she were sitting in a sauna with her winter clothes on.

"Whaa's goooin' -" Was her last slurred response before her eye rolled back in her head and her world plundged into black.

000000

"Hermione .. ohh Hermione please wake up!"

Hermione could hear someone sniffling, but only faintly, barely, over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Her head hurt terribly, making her want to crawl back up to the commun room and snuggle up in her bed. It was definatly not a bed underneath her though. It was cold and hard, which brought her to believe she might just be laying on the floor. But why would she be on the floor. Ugh Malfoy's ridicoulous trickery was deffinatly more then just sticking her hand to a book. She opened her eyes slowly. Good so far nothing seemed too diffrent.

"Hermione!" Definatly not Malfoy. Truthfully it didn't sound like anybody she knew. She turned her head upward to see who it was. Her blurry vision made it somewhat difficult but after a moment or two she was able to see clearly. She was able to see that either the year was no longer 1998 or Hogwarts was holding a costume party that she hadn't been informed of.

The girl kneeling beside her was definatly not anyone she knew. She had long chesnut curls that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were a bright blue but were welling up with tears. She had skinny eyebrows and a small nose. Her skin was paler than Malfoy's (which was hard to acheive) and she seemed quite delicate. Her clothing was Hermione's definate indication that she was no longer in the 20th century. She wore a brown and gold vest that almost looked like a corset. It had simple gold design at the bottom, just under the bust and around the v-neck. The acctual dress was a caramel color, it was obviously a sweep the floor kind of dress with large bell sleeves. Hermione noteed the leather shoes and looked back up at the girl. But as her eyes went up, something caught her eye. Her dark brown cloak had a small gold lion symbole stiched in. The Gryffindor Lion. Which meant this girl was in Grydffindor. Which also meant that she was still at Hogwarts.

"What .. wh-who are you?" The girl finally let go of the tears she was trying to hold in.

"Hermione! Its me! Bree, your best friend. Oh Please, you have to remeber." Obviously the girl already knew her. Her lack of knowledge would definatly upset her more. So she lied.

"Uh, yes of course I remeber you. How could I not?" Bree's face lit up and she hugged her friend.

"But what exactly happened?" Asked Hermione still sitting on the floor.

"Well, you were standing on stoole over there and you were reaching for the book up there when you lost your balance and took a tumble ontop yer head." she said pointing as she spoke. "Come on Hermione, I think we should take you to Madame Olga. Maybe you took a harder hit to the head then I thought."

Bree took Hermione by the arms and pulled her up causing her to wince at the pain in her head. She didn't want to think. She wanted to go back to 1998. Back to Harry and Ron and her family. Back to the Real Hogwarts. Where she wasn't weraring such a long dress and heavy cloak. Hermione walked with the girl out of what she recognised as the library. Atleast the school was familiar...

Draco's luck wasn't much better.

"Draco yah silly bastard get up! I know your fakin."

Draco moaned against the ground as he felt something sharp poke him lightly. His head was throbbing and he knew that the minute he opened his eyes the light would make it even worse.

"Malfoy! Come on, I didn't hit yah that hard."

That voice was absolutly driving him crazy. The poking was worse though! _'Hit me that hard? Someone must have hit me hard enough if I'm laying on the ground!' _But then Draco realised that the last person he had spoken to was Granger. In the library, not outside. Panic and confusion ran through him as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Draco knew something was definatly diffrent now, his eyes opened and his seemingly longer blonde hair was hanging in his eyes. In all his years he would never let his hair stay that way. But what confused him even more was the slight curl it had now. Draco looked down at the grass and noticed the dark leather gloves on his hands and the green long sleeve shirt. Last time he checked this was not what he was supposed to be wearing. There was also a sword close to his hand. He knew that he was deffinatly not supposed to be sword fighting at the moment. Draco pushed himself back so he was sitting on his butt. He looked up at the person who had been poking him.

"Oye, maybe I did hit you hard."

Draco studdied the boy. Brown leather boots, dark green leggings, a green tunic that looked more like a man-dress to him then anything else. It seemed to comprise of a few layers, and around the edges were a simple gold embroidery. He too had leather gloves which he was holding in one hand. They were obviously dressed the same, as if they were back in ancient times, but Draco noted the diffrences. The other boy seemed to be better dressed. Finer materials, more detailed. His outfit seemed boring and basic. Nothing special.

Draco only hoped he was dreaming. But he wasn't, he noticed on the boy's long sleeved shirt had a snake wrapping its way down his sleeve. Naturelly the first thing that came to mind was Slytherin. Draco looked to the side and saw the familiarly large castle in the distance. He really was still at Hogwarts, but most definatly not in the right timezone.

"Where am I, and who in Merlin's name are you?" Draco said.

"Maybe I am stronger then I thought ..."

"Well?"

"You really don't remeber?"

"If I was would I be asking the likes of you?" The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"Atleast I know your personality is intact." He held out his hand to help Draco up, but he knew Draco wouldn't take it. The blond boy just tried standing on his own but stumbled a little, so the other Slytherin steadied him.

"Im Tristan Koumaev. And you are Draco Molfoy, my friend, and we are at Hogwarts. Now lets get you off to Madame Olga, Im sure you'll be able to remeber everything after one drop of_ her_ potions."

Draco was only half lisening though, it had just accured to him that he truely had gone back in time and that he truely had to get back. Wether Granger was here or not.


	2. Note

HEY EVERYONE !

so I'm redoing this story. I changed a lot of it because it didn't quite make sense anymore. so it's rename 1482 and is on my new account :

/u/1259544/Jordannnn !!!!!!

please go read it there :)


End file.
